


Civic Ceremony: Grief

by lferion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Civics, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Real Events, Liturgics, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Civic ceremony is important for public grief.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Original Wanderings





	Civic Ceremony: Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the Lying in Honor in the Rotunda of the Capitol of Officer Brian Sicknick, who died in defense of that place, people, and purpose. Something of a companion to [Even the Sky Rejoices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920396).
> 
> Shaped by the Fan Flashworks prompt 'Correct', and first posted [here.](.)
> 
> Many thanks to Runa for encouragement and sanity checking.

Civic grief: the formal, stately cadence of respect  
For one now fallen whilst on duty in defense  
Warding place and people hallowed to the public state --  
We the People's Capitol, the seat of government  
Of leaders chosen by election, not decree.

Oh refuge take in ceremony, honor, in right action  
In observation of tradition, careful and antique  
This is how the honored dead are mourned:  
Who held the line, stood fast, fell in duty stern  
The very building here solemn witness bears.

Pace the stately pattern, hand to hand the watch  
Remains alert, unceasing through the night;  
Here ritual, the rite gives weary feet and heavy hearts  
Steps correct, speaking gestures meaning more in silence  
Than in speech: This life of service, served unto the last.


End file.
